I am me To who am I?
by PrinceHalliwellMatthews
Summary: Can you guess which witch/demon/human I mean. Read inside for more info. Chapter 9 UTD!
1. I Am Who?

I AM

I am a halliwell.

I wonder if I will ever see him again.

I hear the jingles when they call him.

I see little bit of him in my baby.

I am a halliwell.

I pretend to feel no pain.

I feel cold at night without him.

I tuch the pictire ofus and hold it close.

I worry to much is what my sisters say.

I cry when i can't do anything for them or at great losses.

I am a halliwell.

I understand the powers given to me.

I say hurtful things that I soon regret.

I dream to see him soon.

I try my best to run my family and keep my children safe.

I hope for a magic free future and for a little girl.

I am a Halliwell.

* * *

Hello every on this is Prince Halliwell Matthews. This is my new line of poetry works. The point of it is to read and decide which Charmed character the poem applys to. Then send a review to me saying who you think it is. In the next chappie I will reveal who it is. Note: The poems will get tricky as I keep writing them sooooooooooo, Good luck.


	2. The Revilation

Hey yall its your Prince. FYI the people who said that the answer was Piper Halliwell than good for u. Youv'e guessed it you were right. For all of thoes who said otherwise you were sadly wrong.

LOL I'll get back to you soon.


	3. Who Am I?

Now heres the new one.

I AM

I am in denile

I wonder if this is the right person

I hear the cries of my dead sister

I see the lives of others flash before my eyes

I am in denile

I pretend to know no fear when my fear is of being loved

I feel the world around me change

I touch everything

I worry about if I will ever be truly loved

I cry "DEMON"!

I am in denile

I understand the signs I am given

I say hon, sweety Breath

I dream to have a life of my own

I try my best to run my family and keep my children safe.

I hope excepted

I am in denile

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know the drill. Read the poem and send your responce back to me.


	4. The 2nd Revilation

Hey ya'll if you guessed Phoebe than you were correct. If not...wellllllllllllllllllll. Ok guys this next ones gonna be a doozie. Guess if you can.


	5. Me Who?

Ok this is the netx one. Try if you can. And for the people who wondered why Phoebe was in denial watch the 8th season and you will discover your awncer.

----------------------------------------------------------

I AM

I am unbeatable and unstoppable. (so says the BOS)

I wonder when I can have those witches heads on silver platers.

I hear the pearcing scerams of fearful witches.

I see the horror in the dead witches face and eyes.

I am unbeatable and unstoppable. (so says the BOS) .

I pretend that there is a way to beat them as I rot in pergitory.

I feel people in fear.

I touch the hearts and minds of fearful witches.

I worry that I won't kill 13 unmarried witches.

I cry never.

I am unbeatable and unstoppable. (so says the BOS)

I understand the the true meaning of fear pain and loss.

I say witches instead of the Charmed ones.

I dream to see the death of baby Wyatt.

I try my best to show the true feelings of the witches hearts.

I hope for the death of the Charmed ones.

I am unbeatable and unstoppable. (so says the BOS) .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a real being in the charmed episodes.


	6. The 3rd Revilation

Hey everyone...thank you for all of your support in my mystery game thus far. From what it seem you all seem to enjoy the riddles. Again I just want to thank you.. :-P

BTW the answer to the riddle before was BARBUS:-P


	7. Who Me?

I AM

I am a forgotten daughter.

I wonder if they even remember that I exist.

I hear my uncle ask for help with me.

I see how close he has gotten with her.

I am a forgotten daughter.

I pretend to like this place and this city, but I don't.

I feel lonely when they don't call.

I touch the ticket that got me into P3 to see that one band that one time.

I worry that they will have forgotten about me on their trips around the world.

I cry when I feel like I'm misunderstood.

I am a forgotten daughter.

I understand that I just have to wait for them to get back, and that it's just for my dad's job.

I say mean things to my uncle to get my way.

I dream to be back in my own home.

I try to look on the brighter side of things when that nice lady is around.

I hope that they will get back soon.

I am a forgotten daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys it's Prince Halliwell Matthews…

So first off I would just like to apologize to the people who actually read these chapters…

Sorry that I just kinda fell off the face of the earth for like….sixish years…..yeah my bad…..LOL

On the brighter side I think that my writers block has finale ended and I might (no I will) be updating all of my stories in a soonish type of fashion.

Yes I know your saying…"well everyone on this site says that and then they die for forever and then they never come back and their stories end up on the very last page and no one ever reads them again!" (that was long to type btw). But that is not how this is going to go down…I do intend to update everything eventually and if not I give you full permission to go ahead and yell at me to keep going…..in now have my own laptop and have once again discoved this wonderful little site…..and I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the one thing that I just updated so here it is…

This is Prince Halliwell Matthews statement claiming in disappointment that Charmed and all of its wonderful characters are not mine but be that as I may I still intend to use them for all of my little artistic mediums. Thank you and goodnight!

Now that that's done and I can't get into trouble lets get this thing on the road…..

This is PHM signing off…..for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys its Prince again….so just a friendly reminder, the point of this story thing a majigigt is to guess who the character that I'm describing is. The only way to know if you know who the person is is to review. (NOT TO SOUND NAGGY OR ANYTHING…lol) This is also the only way for me to know if the poem is too hard or obscure for you guys to guess the character….just looking for a little feedback…

I'm going to let this current update sit online for a few days and see if I can get any responses…I mean I guess I don't really need any…they just make me happy and keep me amused and wanting to write… so yeah….I'm gonna post a new one in a bit and then in a week I'll give you the answers to the two newest poems…. THANX!


End file.
